Ebahis et béats
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Oneshot. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant !. Au cours d'un repas dans une auberge, la Communauté de l'Anneau se rassemble.


**Voici ma première (d'une longue liste j'espère) réponse à un défi du Poney Fringant ! (Poneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey je t'aimeuh !)**

**Rappelons le thème : Repas dans une auberge**

**Et maintenant, Lily / Eä (moi) qui n'a pas un clou d'inspiration va essayer de composer quelque chose ... Attention les yeux.**

**PS : avis aux gens du Poney : les "..." remplacent les nétoiles**

Titre : Ebahis et béats

Disclaimer : Pour la première fois, j'emprunte l'univers du Master des Master, j'ai nommé ce cher J.R.R. Tolkien

Une auberge. Disons le Poney Fringant, au hasard. La nuit. Pa Pa Paaaaaam ... (ceci était un jingle flippant à tendance craignos). La salle est toute vide. Toute ? Non. Un homme en noir résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, en l'occurrence le vide. Rapprochons-nous de lui. Il est vêtu de noir. Une capuche tombe sur son visage. Ses mains sont gantées de cuir. Rien ne peut indiquer son identité ni son origine. L'incognito le plus total.

Quoique. Regardez ses bottes : elles sont pleines de boue et de poussière. C'est ignoble ! C'est affreux ! C'est abominable ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine pour de si belles bottes ? L'homme a dû préférer marcher dans la nature plutôt que sur les voies romaines. Il a sûrement cheminé des heures durant à travers champs. Là encore, amis lecteurs, je vous demande pourquoi. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'il voulait éviter la route. Peut-être qu'il voulait éviter de mauvaises rencontres sur la route. Peut-être qu'il est en danger, qu'il est poursuivi et qu'il souhaite se cacher. Peut-être qu'il voyage secrètement et qu'il ne veut pas être découvert.

Attention, attention ! Regardez : il vient de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche ! C'est ... Mais oui, c'est bien une pipe ! Il l'allume et la porte à sa bouche. Au moment où il en tire une première bouffée, un éclair rouge illumine son visage sous sa capuche. Ce regard ... Evidemment, vous l'avez tous reconnu : ces yeux de braise, cet air sombre (et sentimental), ces ténèbres mystérieuses ...

C'est Pippin bien sûr !

Soudain, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre et Pippin, tout comme nous, tourne la tête pour voir qui arrive. C'est un jeune homme de sa taille qui, tout en ôtant la cape dont il s'était protégé pour affronter le froid nocturne, secoue sa tête bouclée pour faire tomber les flocons de neige qui s'accrochent à ses cheveux. Applaudissons tous : Merry ! Nous assistons maintenant à une scène de joyeuses retrouvailles entre Merry et Pippin, les amis de toujours. Seulement, ce que nous nous demandons, c'est ce que ces chers Hobbits peuvent bien faire là, à Bree, au lieu d'être en Comté, au Dragon Vert par exemple.

Cependant la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et nous détourne de nos réflexions. Voilà Frodo qui entre, suivi de Sam ! Le club de nos Hobbits préférés est au complet. Tandis que Pippin se lève pour aller leur chercher des chopes de bière, Sam déchaîne l'enthousiasme général en sortant une boîte remplie d'herbe à pipe (ou pipe-weed, comme vous voulez). Tous dégainent leurs pipes ; Pippin revient et distribue les chopes. Fumant et buvant, les Hobbits discutent de tout et de rien, visiblement heureux d'être là tous ensemble.

Mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu, c'est qu'un cinquième personnage vient de faire son entrée : il a la taille d'un Hobbit, mais ce n'est pas un Hobbit. Il est résistant comme un roc, mais il est fait de chair et d'os. Il est amoureux de Galadriel mais ce n'est pas Celeborn. Vous l'avez deviné : c'est Gimli qui est arrivé. Les Hobbits lui font un accueil chaleureux, et l'invitent à les rejoindre. Il est manifeste qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver là tous les cinq, à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Gimli prend une chope et une pipe, s'attache les cheveux pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans la bière, et lève son verre à cette heureuse soirée qui voit se réunir, pour la première fois depuis la chute de Sauron, toute la Communauté de l'Anneau !

Attendez une minute. Toute la Communauté de l'Anneau ? Mais alors ... Mais ça veut dire que ...

Encore une fois, la porte d'entrée claque. Et c'est là que, sur le seuil, qui apparaît à nos yeux ébahis et béats ? SEAAAAAAAN ! Je veux dire : Boromiiiiiiiir ! Si, si, c'est bien lui ! Que d'émotions, que d'émotions amis lecteurs (ChaUSseTtE) ! Il est là, tout souriant, avec son légendaire bouclier en forme d'assiette, ses cheveux gras, son torse musclé que cache malheureusement sa tunique frappée aux armes du Gondor. Vous me demandez s'il n'était pas mort. Je vous réponds que non, quelle idée.

Et en parlant de Gondor, qui vient derrière Boromir ? C'est Aragorn ! Le Grand Roi du Gondor ! Le maître d'Anduril ! Celui-qui-a-décapité-la-bouche-de-Sauron ! Un des célibataires les plus convoités de la planète ! Vous me demandez s'il n'était pas marié. Je vous réponds que non, quelle idée.

Et là ... Et là, nos cœurs s'arrêtent. Et puis repartent. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite, peut-être. En tout cas pour la santé, mais pas pour l'émotion. Car _il _est là. Lui. L. U. I. L'archer. L'Elfe. Le _Prince_. Le seul, le grand, le fort, le beau, l'unique, le merveilleux, le majestueux, le fantastique, le toujours-bien-coiffé, l'irremplaçable, le sublime, le suprême :

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.

Glups.

De son pas léger et gracieux (et non pas efféminé ! Je vous entends rire, derrière !), Legolas s'avance vers la table où tous ses amis sont déjà assis. Il est entouré d'une aura de lumière et de perfection, mais en dehors de lui il n'y a que nous, amis lecteurs, qui le remarquons car Legolas, en plus d'être génial, est humble et modeste. Il a mis un abat-jour.

"soupirs admiratifs"

On sert le repas, et tous se jettent dessus, car chacun a fait un long et éprouvant voyage pour être là ce soir. Ainsi, comme l'avait annoncé Gimli il y a quelques instants, toute la Communauté (enfin sauf le Sénile, mais lui ... enfin, vous m'avez comprise) s'est réunie à Bree, au Poney Fringant pour ...

Pour quoi, au juste ? Bon, d'accord, ils s'aiment bien tous, ils sont super copains, et youpi tralala, mais ... Enfin, tout de même, ce sont des adultes, ils ont des responsabilités ! Rendez-vous un peu compte : à cette table sont réunis le Thain, le Maître du pays de Bouc, le Roi du Gondor, le Prince de la Forêt Noir, le fils de l'ex-intendant du Gondor, un Nain quelconque, le Porteur de l'Anneau, et son jardinier ! Tout de même, c'est pas rien. Et que font ces importants personnages ? Ils boivent, ils fument, ils mangent, ils discutent ... Tous tranquilles, sans souci.

Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient là, et qu'ils aient l'air aussi épanouis ?

Vous ne le savez pas ? C'est pourtant facile.

Ils sont au Poney Fringant.

Et comme cette histoire est interactive, en couleur et animée, vous avez même le droit d'espionner leurs conversations ...

**Billy **: Amis du Poney, bonjour !

**Tous **: Bonjour Billy !

**Billy** : Nous sommes réunis ici pour manger, mais aussi pour discuter de grandes questions très importantes pour la suite de notre histoire. Par exemple, pourquoi avons-nous presque tous les cheveux longs ?

**Merry **: Parce que c'est mieux. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait fallu un 10ème membre à cette Communauté ?

**Aragorn **: Oui, Elladan et Elrohir, par exemple !

**Legolas** : On te signale que ça fait 11 membres, là.

**Gimli **: Nan, parce que toi on t'élimine !

Legolas, cet être délicat et sensible, se met à pleurer. TT

**Gimli **: Femmelette !

**Boromir "voix virile" **: Vous avez demandé un mââââle ?

**Frodo **: C'est bon, c'est bon, on s'en passera.

**Sam **: Mais qui est Tom Bombadil ?

**Billy** : Le Roi Sorcier.

**Haldir** **"venu d'ailleurs"** : Eru.

**Legolas** : Non, c'est Tolkien.

**Tous** : Qui ça ?

**Legolas** : Laissez tomber ...

**Aragorn** : Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'attitude d'Elrond à mon égard ? Non mais franchement !

**Merry** : Ah c'est honteux ... Mais elle n'était pas bleue, cette auberge, avant ? C'était mieux, non ?

"Rêves ..."

**Paris Hilton n'a pas été invitée** : Haha, vous êtes tous nuls, c'est moi la plus belle ! "repart"

"Instant de léthargie"

**Legolas** : Ben non, qu'elle est cruche ! C'est moi la plus belle.

"Tous acquiescent"

**Merry **: Au fait, vous ressembliez à quoi quand vous étiez bébés ?

**Gimli** : Pardon ? Grr. Argh.

**Merry **: Ben euh ... quoi ? Je disais ça comme ça. En fait j'y pensais parce que là, en venant, j'ai trouvé un bébé Orc sur le chemin. Vous voudriez pas l'adopter.

**Legolas** : Yrch !

**Boromir **: Ça va, on sait que tu parles elfique, inutile d'étaler ta science ...

**Billy** : Tiens, j'allais oublier de vous dire : je viens d'avoir un fils !

**Aragorn** : Ah ? C'est bien ça. "Lève son verre d'eau"

**Frodo** : Oh ! Regardez ! Vite, venez tous voir !

**Tous** : Quoi ?

**Sam** : On a trouvé un drôle de truc par terre. On dirait un Palantir, mais c'en est pas un.

**Billy** : Donne !

**Merry **: C'est drôle, on dirait qu'il y a des gens dedans.

**Frodo** : Oui, tiens. Et que des filles ...

**Merry** : Non ! Presque ! C'est pas que pour les filles !

**Legolas** : C'est moi, où la moitié d'entre elles est en train de me dévorer du regard ?

**Boromir** : C'est toi. Ça me parait évident que c'est mon corps d'athlète qu'elles contemplent.

**Billy** : Il y a une grande blonde qui me fixe avec ses grands yeux, je fais quoi ?

**Gimli** : Ben te plains pas.

**Aragorn** : Vous avez vu ? Il y a même des Rôdeuses !

**Sam** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit sur leur banderole ?

**Frodo** : Attendez, je regarde ... « Viggo on t'aime ». C'est qui Viggo ?

**Aragorn** : Aucune idée.

**Legolas** : Et « Orli2Chéri » ? Quelqu'un connaît « Orli2Chéri » ? Non parce qu'il y en a une, là ... Et puis c'est pas tout, je crois voir deux jumelles ... On dirait qu'elles ont des alliances.

**Merry** : J'y comprends rien, moi. Tenez, il y en a une au fond qui prend la pose devant une auberge nommée « Chez Dom ». C'est original.

**Haldir** "**revenu d'ailleurs"** : Oui, hein ? Moi je vois une image du Gouffre de Helm avec un gros sens interdit peint par-dessus. Etrange ...

**Un Ent** : Surtout celle-là, là-bas, qui a l'air complètement folle.

**Aragorn** : Elles ont toutes l'air complètement folles.

**Boromir** : Remarquez, moi je les trouve attachantes, ces bestioles.

**Legolas** : Moi aussi. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il y en ait autant. Regardez, partout des jolies jeunes filles ! On se croirait dans un harem.

**C'était un hommage au Poney. J'ai compté 11 références à différents sujets. À vous de les retrouver ...**

**Lily Evans 2004 / Eärothien (moi)**


End file.
